1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a flying disk, more particularly to an improvement relating to a flying disk such that said flying disk can be employed in various ways, for instance as a top and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flying disk is a well known toy much engaged by children, and people playing with a flying disk are a common sight in a playground. Some amusing electronic devices have been added to make them more aesthetic, such as providing a circuit board and providing a plurality of illuminating units and electrically connected to the circuit board on a flying disk so that the flying disk will give out multi-color lights in flight.
FIG. 1 shows an exploded view of a flying disk with an electronic device. As illustrated, the flying disk includes a circular plastic plate (1) having an annular flange (11) extending therefrom and a circuit board (12) with an eccentric switch (13) provided on a lower surface of the circular plate, and a plurality of illuminating units (14) are provided on an upper surface of the circular plate and are electrically connected to the circuit board (12). A housing (15) is provided on the circuit board (12) covering the same. Such a flying disk will give out lights during flight.
Referring to FIG. 2, the flying disk (11) is shown to be rotated on a finger tip. As will be easily understandable from the illustration, it is difficult to balance the plate on the finger tip since there is no other means of retaining the plastic on the finger tip.